1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and an image display method thereof, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus capable of displaying a stereoscopic image and an image display method of the image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image display apparatuses display various video data viewable to users. In addition, image display apparatuses allow users to select some video broadcast signals from plural video broadcast signals transmitted by a broadcasting station, and then display the selected video broadcast signals. The broadcasting industry is in the process of converting from analog to digital broadcasting worldwide.
Digital broadcasting is characterized by transmitting digital video and audio signals. Digital broadcasting can offer various advantages over analog broadcasting such as robustness against noise, no or little data loss, the ease of error correction and the provision of high-resolution, high-definition screens. The commencement of digital broadcasting has enabled the provision of various interactive services.
In the meantime, research has been conducted on stereoscopic images. As a result, stereoscopy is nowadays being applied to various industrial fields including the field of digital broadcasting. For this, the development of techniques for effectively transmitting stereoscopic images for digital broadcasting purposes and devices capable of reproducing such stereoscopic images is now under way.